


Concieved

by Verbophobic



Category: Halo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dr. Halsey, are you suggesting what I think you are?" One the five men that sat on a raised podium asked. His once blue eyes now a light gray was filled with disgust. He'd been one of the originals to vote against the Spartan program, now this? "It's- it's-" He could get the word out from his glued in dentures but his spittle flew everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concieved

Chapter One: Prologue

"Dr. Halsey, are you suggesting what I think you are?" One the five men that sat on a raised podium asked. His once blue eyes now a light gray was filled with disgust. He'd been one of the originals to vote against the Spartan program, now this? "It's- it's-" He could get the word out from his glued in dentures but his spittle flew everywhere.

"It's interesting." One of the man's comrades said. He was much younger than the former gray haired man, yet still he was along in age. Had he not used black dye that left in a few gray's his hair would be gray too, yet not nearly as white as everyone else's. "How would you go about it though? What if our female fighters get pregnant? They'd be useless then and both of the programs would be rendered counterproductive." His brown eyes were light with just a hint of gray flecking them yet they showed such interest in her newest ideas.

"Interesting indeed." A third man, the eldest of the bunch. His pure white hair and light gray eyes told that much. Yet somehow he had kept many of his own teeth. "What's the point of it anyway? Why do we need these ‘Conceivers’?"

Halsey hesitated, "the Spartans will grow older. They will want to become physical. Rather than risking them knocking up a marine or each other, they will have the Conceivers. Male Conceivers will be fertile so that the Female Spartans will not be rendered useless, unless you'd rather risk them having intercourse with Marines and there be a risk of birth." 

"There is no need for more freaks! You and your-" the first man cried out, his outrage was apparent.

"Hold your tongue, Gerald," one of the two that hadn't spoken before called out. His eyes softened as he looked at a cringing Halsey. "Would you continue?"

"The Spartans are still humans, people, and one day they will want someone that they can love and trust. If the Conceivers aren't there the Spartans could become bitter, they could begin to resent us for taking that away from them," she watched as four of the men seemed to understand her point, Gerald never would, "the chosen men and women will be paired up with a Spartan. The connection that will become love will be made immediately. They will never want another so no Marine will persuade a Spartan to have intercourse. There will be no risks with this."

"What if the war erupts? Or if there is no use for any of the Spartans or Conceivers?" The fourth man asked again. His bright green eyes had never dulled with the age that had withered his face.

"The Conceivers will be trained to fight. They will be able to protect themselves. The Spartans are only taught to fight. The conceivers will have that knowledge- though not as in depth-, but they will be able to integrate into society too. Like you said if a war begins and ends and we have Spartans who are taught to kill, they will not survive long after a war. But with the Conceivers at their side they can."

"How do you expect to get these Conceivers? The same way as the Spartans?" He again questioned her as the rest stayed silent.

"No." She shook her head. "Unlike the Spartans the only thing we need from them is the ability to survive harsh conditions, not nearly as harsh as the Spartans though. Any child will do. But they have to be younger. Infants, so that they can be taught everything. From how to love, and who to love."

"How do you plan to go about getting these infants?" The second man, the youngest, asked.

"Jak, they are of the poorest world we have taken. I've heard that parents sell children all the time. From the moment they have conceived the child may be sold."

The five men were all silent. The knew of the planet and all pitied those who were born there. It was an old planet, one nearly forgotten due to it's famine. So getting the children there would be of no problem, it would even be legal. Reluctantly four of the five nodded. Of course Gerald didn't agree but he was once again outnumbered four to one.

"I'll head to the planet at once and return soon with the children." Halsey left and headed to the room that the many Spartan children shared. The bunks were three high and the room held all 75 of the Spartan kids. Her eyes roamed the kids that sat silently doing little things. One boy drew while a girl was writing. But it wasn't that duo that drew her eyes but the trio that shared a bunk not far from them with three more of their friends

Spatan-034 Samuel, Spartan-043 William, Spartan-058 Linda, Spartan-087 Kelly, Spartan-104 Frederic and Spartan-117 John.

These six showed some of the best promise for becoming the best Spartans. The strongest, smartest, fastest, and more. They had scored the highest of scores and as of yet, none had been able to best them. Now, she would take them with her to get the Conceivers. As these six would grow they would quite likely be the best and they deserved to know what and who the Conceivers were. 

She walked up the their set of bunk beds and all six of them stood at attention as they had been shown the other day. The day before that they had been brought here, to Reach. "Spartans, we have a simple mission to go on and you six have been selected. You have no need to bring anything and we are to head out now."

The six shared a worried glance but followed anyway. It was Spartan-117, John, that had spoken up first. "Dr. Halsey," he called and once she looked to him he continued, "don't we need to be briefed or something about this mission?"

"Of course, I'll be doing that once we are on board the ship." Halsey said and no one said another thing.

.~:*:~.

Dr. Halsey stood on the dock with only two of the six Spartans behind her. Four of them didn't wish to participate in this mission at all. Actually none of them wanted to. But 117 knew that he had to. 034 stood by his side and the two morbidly followed Halsey. Their not yet trained eyes flicked towards every movement. The two guards that were with them kept close eyes on the Spartan children. Many times children had been stolen from right under the noses of their parents here.

They came upon a raised platform and Halsey knew what it was. Back on Earth way back when, there had been slave trades. They had taken people of their own race and treated them as no more than animals. Even bringing them up on raised platforms such as this to be sold.

The difference between then and now? Then it had been men selling people they had captured. Now it was people selling themselves, children and even wives. The open area they had stopped in soon filled with men and women. They looked poor compared to the small group of five, but considering they had every article of ragged clothes compared to those that had little or none at all these had to be the richest of people here. First up were men. Men that needed labor work or were willing to sell their bodies to women.

The women were next. 

Then teens and pre teens.

Children.

Toddlers.

Finally infants, newborns and those about to be born.

Dr. Halsey looked over every woman with care but many of them were so ill that they would not make it.

The children were little better. All skin and bone. But Halsey could work with them. She bought 74 infants that she could work with and realized they were one child short. A female Conceiver was needed still. Yet not one infant looked like they would make it more than a few more days. Looking at the two young Spartans near her she saw that Sam was looking at the ground but John, he was looking somewhere else. 

One of the women that had been with child and had not been bought was about to be hit by a man. Presumable her father or the baby's father. Possibly even a sibling or a caretaker. "Sir!" Halsey called out and walked over to them. "She was one of the women who didn't know the child's gender correct?" The man nodded and his eyes light up, a possible buyer.

"Yessum's Ma'am. Ma daughter had no found if the babe is a bitch or not. No enough money. I'm stuck with it so Imma hope it'll be a hard working boy. Liker yers there. Wanna trade?" He asked as he looked John and Sam over.

"No, but I'm a doctor and if her child is a female, I'd like to buy them. Both of them." the man thought it over for a bit before shaking his head.

"I'd sell da babe, not er." Halsey nodded and led the man and woman away with her. John and Sam followed closely to Halsey, neither were liking the way that the man was looking over them.

They reached the ship and Halsey sent out several teams of Marines to go retrieve the children she had bought and gave them the credits necessary. "Sam, go find the others. John would you come with us?"

"Yes, Ma'am," both boys said at the same time. While the ride here took several days, they were not given a break from training. They fought each other and were taught how to reply and were in the process of learning how to salute properly.

"Dem some real nice boys, you have." The father said and Halsey rolled her eyes.

"They are not for sale or trade." Halsey hadn't needed him to continue to know where his simple mind had led him. "If you would wait here, sir." Then she led the woman into a white room where she would take a scan of her stomach and the machines would configure a picture that would show if it was male or female. 

The simple five minutes turned into ten when the picture refused to come out clear and Halsey had to resort to a different way. "Lay back please. You'll feel slight pressure then a pinch. It'll be over in just a minute or two."

The shirt was lifted and Halsey positioned the needle. John stood behind her watching the entire thing, he didn't understand why Halsey had wanted him here for this. He watched as Halsey pushed the needle in and he knew that it went into the baby too by now. Blood was drawn and the needle removed.

Halsey put the blood into a small tube and into a machine it went. Not a second passed before there was a beep. "Good new for us." Halsey said. "Your baby is a girl. Do you know when she should be born?"

"Soon. A week at most." The woman's scratchy voice replied, she obviously didn't speak much.

"You'll stay here until the child is born." Halsey opened the door and quickly spoke to a soldier that was there. He was to bring the girl to a room. "Sir, we will be keeping your daughter here until the child is born." Halsey said and the man wanted to object but Halsey had said it with such authority that he couldn’t. "Once the child is born you'll get your pay. Good day." 

Halsey led John away from the room and let another soldier lead the fuming man out. "John, You're probably wondering why I kept you."

"Yes ma'am." He said and looked to her, waiting for the answer.

"The Conceivers are to be partners to Spartans. As children you'll be friends, as teens you'll be closer than friends, and as adults you'll be lovers. These Conceivers will not be like you Spartans. They are there only for the Spartans. To be friends and soon you'll understand what I mean by all of this. But you saved that child the woman is carrying. I saw you watching, and because the child is a female, she'll be yours."

"Ma'am?" John asked confused. 

"One day, when you're older, you'll want a female companion, not like your Spartan companions. Someone you could let your feelings be known to. Someone that will love you as much as you'll love them. That girl is that child that's still in that woman's womb. When that day comes, you and the rest of the Spartans will understand."


End file.
